tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tata Safari
| length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Tata Sumo | designer = | sp = }} The Tata Safari is an SUV produced by Tata Motors of India. It is the first SUV to be designed, developed and manufactured "entirely" in India. Body and trim options The SUV was first released in 1998 with a 2.0 litre Turbo Diesel engine. The Safari was extensively modified in August 2005, which included the addition of a new 3-litre DiCOR engine along with modified interiors and exteriors. This 3-litre engine is the first diesel engine from Tata Motors with common rail technology. A 2-litre petrol engineMPFi was also added to the range that same year. It was this modified version that won the Motor Forum's Car of the Year for 2007, in the SUV category. Voted by the users, it beat out rivals such as the Toyota RAV4, Land Rover Freelander and Honda CR-V. In October 2007 Tata unveiled the 2.2-litre Safari DiCOR which had an increased power output of 143 PS (105 KW). But it was shortly replaced by the more advanced DiCOR 2.2 VTT (Variable Turbine Technology) engine which had a power output of at 4000 rpm and a torque output of at 1700 rpm. It is widely regarded as the best engine used by Tata Motors . Tata recently launched a new variant of safari called Safari GX. The new Safari GX sits just below current top end variant Safari VX. Safari Gx gets dual tone exteriors, unique leather cum fabric upholstery, Reverse Guide System (without a camera which along with the Screen in the Internal Rearview Mirror is only available in the VX variant). Another new feature is indicators on the Outer Rear View Mirrors. ]] First generation Launched in 1998 in Turbo Diesel form, the Safari had power. It came with a synchromesh forward five-speed gearbox, with a 4X4 option. However, it was regarded to be grossly underpowered, and had a lot of body roll. The new Tata Safari DiCOR (DiCOR standing for "Direct Injection Common Rail engine") is powered by a 3000 cc inline-four cylinder engine that develops at 3000 rpm and of torque between 1600 and 2000 rpm. The engine is taken from the Tata 407, a truck manufactured by Tata Motors. The new engine is mated to a five-speed gearbox, with a new, sporty gear lever. 2007 revision Tata displayed the Euro 4 compliant 2.2-litre DiCOR engine with and of torque at the 2006 Bologna Motor Show. It was launched on October 5, 2007. It has some improved interior features like two-tone upholstery and leather seats. The high end version of the Safari comes with full safety features like airbags and ABS with EBD. Additional features like rear AC vents, reversing camera, DVD player with LCD screens in the front seats headrests and dimming lights too are also available as an option. Four-wheel drive options are available on EX, GX and VX variants which, uses a Borg Warner shift on the fly transfer case. India's leading automotive portal CarWale recently did a series of off-road trails on a Tata Safari DiCOR 2.2 4×4. The only modifications done to the Safari were removal of running boards and addition 15 inch rims shod with 235/75 R 15 Radial tyres. The off-road performance of the Safari was highly praised by them. Driving impressions The main issue with the Safari is that it is quite a heavy vehicle; it tilts the scales at (kerb); adding an extra for the 4WD variant. The consequence of that is though the engine specifications sound great on paper — of torque at 1600 rpm — it is not a great leap in terms of outright performance. With the DiCOR engine, the 4WD Safari is substantially quicker than the Scorpio or Innova also with a lighter engine under the hood it feels more agile. The car has been described as slow, unrefined and "pedestrian" when used on the roads, although its off-road performance has been given praise by some reviewers. European reviews have also drawn attention to the standard of the interior and the original engine being underpowered, sluggish, noisy and idling poorly when cold. With respect to its power and handling, British television program "Fifth Gear" referred to the Safari as having "about as much finesse as a three-legged giraffe". Specifications Specifications of the Tata Safari 2.2 DiCOR VX 4x4]] Second generation An entire new Safari is due to be launched in 2011. The 2011 Tata Safari will be based on its sibling Aria’s "X2" platformNext generation of Tata Safari will be launched in 2011 which has a stronger hydro-formed chassis sections. The new model will also have lots of space and will be loaded with features such ABS, Airbags, Climate Control etc.As far as engine is concerned, speculation are that Tata will be bringing its proven 2.2L VTT DiCOR to this model as well. It will have an upgraded G76-Mark II gearbox.http://www.carwale.com/news/6814-tata-motors-to-launch-all-new-safari-in-2011.html The car is expected to be lighter than the outgoing model to make it more fuel efficient. With European markets in mind, the car has been developed to comply by the EuroNCAP safety norms. References External links *Tata Safari official website *Tata Safari Specifications *CarWale Tata Safari Off-roading Safari Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:SUVs Category:Trucks built in India